Heaven On Earth
by Zororules
Summary: He was keeping his promise. Would his life be complete now? Sequel to my story, The Promise. Please review!


**__**

**I don't own Naruto...if I did...I would be rich **

_

* * *

_

__

__

__

_**Heaven On Earth**_

_His dream was this moment_

_To see his older brother dying by his hands_

_But then why did it feel like this_

_It almost hurt to see him bleeding and gasping for breath_

_While his hand was through his chest_

'_S- Sasuke…' choked out Itachi as he began to close his eyes_

' _Good work…. kid' Itachi smiled as he embraced the darkness_

_Sasuke lowered his brother's body to the ground_

_He scanned the area_

_And found people he didn't expect to see_

_Ninja's from Konoha and Suna_

_Were standing in the trees watching him_

_He scowled_

_They would be here of course to kill him_

_He was after all a rogue ninja_

_They dropped down into the clearing_

_His eyes widened_

_He didn't expect the ninja's to be his friends_

_Standing in a circle around him were_

_The three-genin teams that he had started out with_

_Also Gai's team_

_And the sand siblings_

_Naruto stepped forward_

_Sasuke had heard the good news_

_Tsunade had retired and Naruto had been named Rokudaime_

_Naruto caught Sasuke in a bear hug_

' _Welcome home…. brother' he said with that fox grin_

_Sasuke couldn't find words to say anything_

_Sakura and Ino walked forward _

_He wondered what had happened_

_They had changed_

_They weren't fighting for his attention anymore_

_They gave him a hug and then stepped back_

_Shikamaru put his arm around Ino and it made sense_

_He watched Sakura walk back to Lee and embrace him lovingly_

_He smiled at them and nodded to Shikamaru and the others_

_Neji walked over and shook his hand_

_He laughed out loud when Gaara also shook his hand_

_Kankuro just glared at him but he never was that friendly_

_Temari had just been watching him silently_

_Wondering if he remembered his promise_

_She doubted it_

_But she was wrong_

_He walked over to her_

_Pulling her into a hug he spun her around_

_She laughed and held him_

_He pressed his lips to hers_

_And whispered against her lips_

' _I love you'_

_She just smiled and kissed him_

' _I know you do'_

_Ten years later_

_Sasuke smiled at his kids_

_Sasuke smiled at his wife_

_They had everything they could ever want_

_Two beautiful kids_

_I have begun to restore my clan_

_Both of my children can use the sharingan_

_The youngest runs up and jumps on his back_

' _Daddy, is Rokudaime-sama coming today?'_

' _Yes he should be coming'_

_Naruto is still Rokudaime and doing a good job_

_He married Hinata_

_They have three kids _

_They eat ramen for dinner everyday_

_He is still my best friend and brother_

_Neji married Tenten_

_They are happy with their son_

_Neji has been named head of his clan_

_The first branch member to be nominated by the head family_

_He finally stopped believing that you can't change your fate_

_Lee and Sakura are about to have their fourth child_

_He still looks like Gai_

_But Sakura loves him so he's happy_

_Shikamaru and Ino are about to have their first child_

_Ino finally convinced him he was ready to be a father_

_Gaara is Kazekage and dating some girl_

_He finally learned what love is_

_Kankuro…. well he'll get a girlfriend someday_

_Until then he still has his puppets_

_As for Kiba_

_He still has Akamaru, boy he's gotten really big_

_Kiba finally learned what it means to be a man_

_Shino became the head of his clan_

_And married some chick_

_I always forget her name_

_As for me_

_I married Temari of course_

_We have two kids_

_Itachi is the oldest_

_He is a prodigy_

_But we don't push him he does what he wants_

_Yuna is the youngest_

_She also can use the sharingan_

_She is a skilled medical ninja trainee_

_I'm so proud that I can say this_

_If I died right now I would feel that my life has been completed_

_But I don't want to_

_Because here_

_Is truly heaven_

_Heaven is on Earth for me_

* * *

_Thats my fic. Please review._


End file.
